


Deseo

by DarthRiver



Category: Sè Jiè | Lust Caution (2007), 川岛芳子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 易先生发现了新的猎物
Relationships: 易先生/云开
Kudos: 6





	Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> 光看标题就能知道我有多懒，搞到一半发现这两个人是真的太难搞了……  
> 现在我需要一个菩萨搞更完整的易先生/云开【祈祷

第一次见到易先生时，云开并未做他想。对当时的他来说这也仅是有钱或是有权的客人看了戏后，对厚重装扮下的演员产生了些许的兴趣，想叫过来打个照面罢了。云开一直觉得这样的情况倒是颇像围观什么珍奇异兽，他自己是非常不喜欢这种情形的，师父也早就教导过他，遇到这等情况是万不能流露出任何负面情绪的，他只需要做一个好皮相的年轻人，微微颔首，嘴角弯起，就足以应付大部分的上等人了。  
今次叫他来的是一对夫妇，云开已换回了自己平时的行头，卸了美猴王的面妆，倒是叫人一时无法将他与先前还在台上闹腾的泼猴联系在一起。那位夫人穿着精致的缎面旗袍，肩头裹着黑呢斗篷，斜靠在座位里，单手撑在扶手上，手指上只佩了一枚样式简单的钻戒。这会儿见了他，那夫人嘴角噙笑，偏头去看自己的丈夫。  
“就跟你说美猴王定是一位生得俊俏的年轻人，你看我说得没错吧？”  
云开的视线也跟着去寻，那人坐在另一张椅里，离门口有些距离，指间正夹着一根香烟吞云吐雾，连着那张脸也一并被笼住，云开看得不那么清楚，也只听见那人简单的应了一声，没再做更多评价。一双眼睛定定地瞧着他，目光几乎凝成实体。  
之后也便是回答些寻常问题，像是什么何时入的行，辛不辛苦之类的，云开简单答了。没过多久门外进来个着中山装的男人，凑到那不知姓名的客人耳边低语了几句，旋即看也不看他一眼又从那扇门离开了。  
男人只看了一眼自己的夫人，两人像是事先排练过似的同步起身，夫人的手自然地缠上丈夫的臂弯，朝他礼貌地微笑，也许还对他说了些不痛不痒的鼓励话吧，云开也记不大清。不过其余的他倒是记得牢，比如他终于看清了男人的面容，总是皱起的眉头让他眉头都早早地形成了无法消解的沟壑；嘴唇也微微抿起，形成冷漠的线条；还有那双黑亮的眼，闪着让云开看不懂的意味。  
直到两人离去，云开才反应过来他甚至完全不知刚才这二人是个什么身份，不过他很快便将这古怪又短暂的会面抛在了脑后。

再次见面时严格来说比之上一次更怪异，由于最近美猴王的戏也算是刚走红，戏班便将他的场排在了夜间，白天大部分时间的云开都只需要再趁机练些基本功之类的，说来也是颇为无趣。  
云开从后门溜出来，跑到小巷子里透气，不过意料之外的是一向空无一人的后巷里这会却站了个人，严格说来还不算是完全的陌生人。云开稍稍努力回忆，确认面前的确就是那晚叫走那对夫妇的人，虽不知是个什么身份，但谨慎些总归是没错的。  
“云开先生，易先生有请。”  
他愣在原地，犹疑着不知该如何是好，他再次搜索了一下回忆，最后得出的结论也是一样的犹犹豫豫，此前他从未认识过一位姓易的先生，但结合面前这人来讲，易先生也只能是先前那晚来看戏的男人了。  
“先生请放心，只是个简单的会面罢了。”  
云开抓抓头，沉默地跟着对方的脚步上了一辆黑色轿车。这样的轿车云开之前也在街上见过，他还记得他当时的同伴注意到了他好奇的视线，叮嘱过他这些黑色轿车的来历，政府要员、外国使者，不管怎样，车上人的身份都是他们难以想象的。  
他还未靠近时便已看到后排还坐着的人了，透着车玻璃只能瞅见个不那么真切的人影，靠在皮座椅上目不斜视地看着前方，只留给车外人一个模糊的侧影。  
司机开了门，云开的视线重又在司机脸上打了一圈，才钻进车里去，颇为促狭地挤在易先生身边坐下。  
“上次见面比较赶，也没来得及自我介绍，我姓易，你可以叫我易先生。”  
云开接触过的有钱人不算多，他不知道是不是有钱人都有这种隐去自己全名的习惯，他也不敢去问，只简单报了自己的艺名便结了对话。  
“倒是个好名字。”  
简单的会面倒也不算是骗他，云开跟着易先生进了咖啡馆，拣了张角落里的桌子落了座。他暗自在猜易先生究竟是做什么工作的，除了白费脑筋以外也没得出个什么结论。易先生点单的时候他的眼睛四处乱瞟，送他们来的车子还停在路边，店里没什么客人，靠柜台的玻璃柜里展示着云开叫不出名字的各类蛋糕。  
很快便有人将两杯咖啡摆在二人面前，易先生抬手示意云开不必拘谨，自己先拿起杯子啜了一口。  
云开看着杯里的液体，有些犹豫，他倒也不是没有喝过咖啡，只是实在不太能够接受这种苦涩的味道。抬手拿起旁边的糖罐和奶罐往自己那杯里加了不少奶和糖，拿着勺子搅拌时能感觉到对面的易先生看过来的视线，云开觉得耳尖有点发热，权当是由于室内温度要高些才会这样。  
“你怎么不问问我是做什么的？”  
易先生抛出问题来的时候云开正双手捧着白瓷杯抿了一口加了许多料后口味变得柔和许多的咖啡，他只抬眼瞥去，易先生的神态很放松，云开觉得这种时候说些真话倒也是无妨。  
“我师父教导我不应问客人这种问题。”  
一碟奶油蛋糕落在了他二人中间的桌上，雪白的奶油上还缀了颗饱满鲜红的草莓。  
“你师父是个聪明人。”  
易先生捻起餐叉精准地刺进那颗草莓，又将餐叉送到了云开面前。  
云开凝视着易先生的一双眼，鬼使神差地张嘴含住了那颗几乎要贴上他唇边的草莓。  
再之后的发展也与那次午后的会面一样，突然而隐秘，云开也不是没有想过拒绝，但易先生的礼貌让他很难找到拒绝的理由，他也从侧面打听过易先生到底是个什么身份，得到的几个答案综合下来给他的结论都是他也没有那个拒绝的能力。  
于是他被带着去服装店定制西装，被带着去让他浑身不自在的高档西餐厅。  
他们能聊的话题其实不多，大部分时间都是易先生问一些关于云开在戏班里的事，讲到有趣的地方两人还会一起笑起来。

云开晕乎乎的，朦胧中觉得似乎有一只手绕在他腰间，牵引着双腿像踩在云朵上一般发飘的他向着一个方向前进，他无用的手臂勾在了不知道是谁的肩上。那只手上的戒指隔着布料硌在他身上，让他有些想要发笑，但又回过神来，噢，是易先生。  
直到被塞进轿车后排他才努力睁开眼，发现自己早已被摆成了个更舒适的姿势，在后座上蜷着身子，头枕在易先生的膝上，一手搂着易先生的腰，另一只手抓紧了易先生的衣襟，毫不在意是不是会把那西装布料揉到出现难以抚平的褶皱。  
易先生的手扶住他的后颈，那枚先前硌在他腰间的戒指现在贴上了他的皮肤，金属的凉意扎在他被酒精烧得高热的颈上，让他叹息着在易先生膝上缩得更紧，深呼吸便将更多属于易先生的气息收到肺里去。  
他听到易先生的轻笑，几乎要被汽车吵闹的引擎声盖过去。  
云开控制不住地胡思乱想。  
易先生也会这样搂着易太太吗，也会在易太太难受时像是安抚孩子一样让她枕在膝上吗。  
这样的思考毫无意义，云开清楚得很，对此他责怪那些他不知深浅便傻愣愣灌下肚去的威士忌，酒精让他更加藏不住情绪，反应也慢上许多，还让他思绪过于活跃。想得多，却完全忘了在饭桌上一次又一次给他杯中添上更多威士忌的便是他身边的人。

直到他倒在陌生的床上才稍微觉得清醒了些，片刻后才发现那不过是自己的错觉，他不过是换了另一种烂醉的症状罢了。唯一的好处是他没有想要吐个昏天黑地，但他依旧感到热，抬手去解自己长衫的扣子，手指刚好撞到另一个人的指尖。  
云开愣愣地眨眼，看上方压过来的易先生，这一次他倒是真正看清了被床头点着的台灯照亮了的黑眼里闪着的到底是什么样的光。易先生的手往下挪，捉住了他的手腕，引着他去解自己的长衫扣子。  
云开很快便被剥成个赤条条的状态，只剩一条短裤还挂在身上，被酒精染得发烫的皮肤接触了屋内微凉的空气让他感到十分惬意，脑内也停了那对比易先生剥开他长衫的动作和剥掉一只虾壳有何不同的心思。  
易先生又在笑了，以指尖为笔，将他的身体作为画布，随意地描摹着云开看不见的图画，擦过他挺立的乳尖时用手掌揉上去，用右手无名指上的戒指刮擦那可怜的肉粒。  
云开的脑子想逃，但身体却去迎合那只手，祈求着更多的接触，他像是离了水的鱼，嘴巴翕张着却吐不出成形的句子，只是努力汲取着空气，又在换气的间隙里发出些颤抖又绵软的声音。  
易先生的另一只手也没歇着，贴着他的短裤下沿便直接摸了进去，他的西服还穿得齐整，料子擦在他的腿根上，教他下意识地夹紧了双腿，连着易先生那只作乱的手一起锁住。  
醉酒让他缺乏应有的力度，探进他短裤里的手也全没有任何要停下来的意思，指腹掠过他的囊袋，屈起手指用指节去蹭他的会阴。云开能感觉到自己仅是这样便已开始充血勃起，器官可怜地顶在布料上等待着解放。他将手指往齿间塞，想吞下更多克制不住的丢人声音，易先生的手又在这时候缠上来，拉住他腕子不让他堵住自己的嘴。  
太多的接触让云开本就混乱的思想变得更似一团浆糊，而他自己就在那团浆糊的中心缓缓下陷，愈来愈窒息。他自是听过同个戏班里流传的那些风言风语，但往常那些个桃色的新闻主角都是当红的花旦，云开并没料到自己一个武生有一天也会卷入这样的局势中去。  
是没料到，还是不愿意去想？  
易先生的吻落在他眼角，舔去他不知什么时候漫出眼眶的泪水，湿滑的舌顺着颊边一路下滑至嘴角。云开顺从地仰起头，迎向一个即将到来的深吻。  
易先生的舌尝起来也是染着香烟味道的，比他自己凉上许多，云开模模糊糊地想起在饭桌上时易先生杯中自始至终都盛着透明的清水。  
他身上最后一块布料终于被扯掉，被手指勾着沿他两条大腿落到踝边。易先生见已除了障碍也不再费心，掐住云开的腿根便将不知什么时候沾了油膏的手指往他身后的入口里送，动作带上了些许的粗暴，但现在的云开对痛感缺乏平时的敏感，被侵入的痛被钝化之后又与平日里训练受过的皮肉伤都不一样。云开抬眼去看易先生，看到易先生仍旧是平日里那副打扮，连领带也没有松开毫分，但他也注意到了易先生额角凸起的青筋，吞咽时被衬衫遮住了大半的喉结。  
易先生又加入了两根手指，他一条腿挂在易先生臂弯上，脊背弯起一个让他不适的弧度，将自己的下半身完全地袒露在易先生面前。油膏在他的穴口和会阴上融化，又在手指抽插间被带出来顺着他的臀缝向下滴，云开疑心听到了那茉莉花气味的液体砸在床单上的声音，但仔细听去却只有易先生的手指埋在他体内捣出的湿滑声音和他自己的低喘。  
云开抬起那条挂在易先生手臂上的腿，搭上易先生的肩，膝头蹭蹭易先生的侧脸和鬓角，成功换来易先生抿紧的嘴唇和燃着浓烈欲望的视线。  
“转过去。”  
这就算是从上了车以来的整晚他们唯一的口头交流，易先生的嗓音少了平时的冷静，竟听起来也打着颤。好在云开也无暇去顾及那些，只是勉力撑起身子按着易先生要求的那样做了，顺带着伸手捞了个枕头垫在自己腰下，刚才的姿势维持得太久，还是有些腰酸，有个枕头撑着更舒适些。  
易先生操进来之前毫无预警，与被手指扩张完全不同，云开呜咽着垂下头去，易先生的手摸过来，按在他后颈上，把他的头更深地按进床单里，拇指在他的耳后摩挲几下便权当是安抚，另一只手则掐在他右肩，用这么个古怪的姿势锁着他，不让他有任何逃跑的机会。  
每次都几乎是整根拔出，又狠狠地操回云开体内，云开被迫高高翘起臀，去迎合身后人的动作，最初的不适很快就过去了，虽说易先生的动作并未特意去顾及云开，但还是在抽插间擦过了体内的敏感点，让云开的呜咽直接转了个调子变成了闷住的呻吟。  
本就没有多少风月经验的云开连脑子都几乎要被快感烧化，就连易先生猛地咬在他绷紧的肩胛骨上带来的痛楚也一并化作销骨的快乐，在他的感官上再点起了一把火。身前久久未得到照拂的性器渗着前液，云开打着颤，本能地随着身后易先生操弄的频率摆动腰肢，用自己的勃起去磨蹭身下原本是用做支撑的枕头，博取更多的快感。  
易先生又在笑了，掐在他肩颈上的手滑走了，反倒是穿过他腋下，稍一用力便使他抬起身子，贴上易先生仍穿戴整齐的上半身，不让他再继续拿枕头抚慰自己。  
云开嘴里吐着不成句的哀求，易先生不理，只继续操他。

他趴在床上，全身都几乎像是要散架般的酸痛，身后凉凉的液体顺着腿根往床上流，云开没力气去在意是不是会弄脏了床单，反正也已经弄污了一个枕头，想着，他瞥了一眼被随意地甩到地上，沾着精的枕头。  
易先生没有带套子，那之后他们又做了一回，两次都是直接射进来的。  
那人坐在椅子上抽烟，又像第一次见面那样，用烟雾把自己笼在里面。  
云开也不知道该想些什么，他只是觉得太累了，便闭上了眼。  
一件外套盖到了他身上。


End file.
